


写了这个东西我就没脸说喜欢他了（其之一）

by Srrow



Series: 写了这个东西我就没脸说喜欢他了 [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: ！警告 ！ 是抹布通
Series: 写了这个东西我就没脸说喜欢他了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209629
Kudos: 2





	写了这个东西我就没脸说喜欢他了（其之一）

**0.**

战士被束缚在维修床上，平衡锁扣住他的颈部、双脚以及左腕，右臂则是自由的——如果那个肘部以下都被扯掉部件还能被称作“手臂”的话。

疼得比想象中厉害，通天晓不确定还有几路内存在处理信息，他本该收到一打报错弹窗，可什么都没有，这让通天晓不禁担忧处理器是不是也离报废不远了。他的右边光镜也坏了，一半的视野只剩下基本的光感，头雕可以转动的角度刚好能让还算清晰的那一半看到断臂掉出来的软塌塌的导管。地上有一滩能量液和别的东西混在一起的水洼，边缘已经干了。

通天晓感到自责，他本应当更为关注机器恐龙。他们曾是这个星球上最后的汽车人，他最后的战友，但只有通天晓自己知道，他的内芯的某个地方把机器恐龙当作不可驯化的莽夫，他对他们缺乏应有的重视，如果他足够关注他们——

可现在想这些又有什么意义。通天晓知道事到如今写总结报告毫无意义。事实是，他认错了战场残留的抓痕，从天而降的巨狰狞踩碎了他半条手臂，等他终于用融合炮把那玩意儿的火种送回上古，已经再没有多余能量从巨兽的尸体下爬出来了。

那之后不久，震荡波来了，霸天虎的疯子科学家一边通过自己的出现解答了为什么已经灭绝的生物会再次出现，一边直接给俘虏的火种舱来了一发什么东西。等通天晓再次上线，一切就是现在这样。

状况很糟，但他得知道有多糟。前端系统的各项监控已经直接显示为N/A，通天晓这一刻有点感谢该死的阶层分类把他铸造成了一个精英卫队队员，他用管理者权限把保护机体寿命的限制措施关掉，直接启动了士官学校最后一课才会介绍的核心系统。能量储备的真实读数是5%，比没有强，刚好可以挣开现在躺着的民用科研设备，但也称不上好消息，通天晓甚至不确定这够不够他走出这个一无所知的设施。

“如果我是你，我会选择先积攒能量，然后再考虑进一步的事。”震荡波就在这时恰好出现了。其实也没什么恰好的，霸天虎的地盘上有的是监控汽车人的摄像头。

通天晓猜，这句话肯定不是这地方还会定期提供营养午餐的意思。而他向来没兴趣耍嘴上功夫。

震荡波也不是喜欢闲聊的人：“为了安抚士兵的情绪，我答应为他们提供一些消遣。但本我也不想逼你做不愿意的事，因为虐待是没有价值的。所以，逻辑上来说，我在试图为你提供一个双赢的局面。”好像是为了表现诚意，震荡波拾起了通天晓那条残破的断臂，准备为不断泄漏能量液的伤口提供一点简单的焊接服务。

滚烫的痛感像陨石一样直接砸进通天晓几近麻痹的神经里。

震荡波把和集线器拗在一起的关节部件撬开，锯掉旁逸斜出的金属，又仔细修剪了乱七八糟的管线。一边完成着微不足道的小手术，震荡波一边介绍了自己的提案：“我会告诉霸天虎的士兵——现在还留在这个基地的有八十三个——他们可以随意使用你的接口。而你可以收集你需要的补给。在我从你的大脑模块中下载完汽车人的保密信息之前，如果你跑掉了，你就赢了。根据我了解到的信息，通天晓是一个理智的指挥官，所以我推测你应该不会让无聊的伦理观念干扰对能量补给的判断。”

最后，他把它们焊到维修床上，将伤口一一封起来：“又或者，我可以现在把你的头雕切下来——如果你觉得这样的痛苦比较少的话。”

“霸天虎，知道电路阻断器吗？”通天晓回答他，“痛苦对我毫无意义。”

**1.**

电路阻断器，顾名思义，一种阻断神经电路传感的装置。如果你面对的战场需要你成为一台不知疼痛不惧死亡的兵器，那你最好给自己装一个。内战很长，雷霆救援队、机器恐龙……通天晓的队伍总能摊上全塞伯坦最不知道珍惜生命的那些兵。他从来没有想过要给自己装电路阻断器，精英卫队的成员拥有对知觉异常敏感的机体，他们有很多针对战场的优化，其中重要的一项就是能够察觉尽量多有关战斗的信息。他需要这种敏锐。

好在他一直善于忍耐——至少，在保护叶片被撑开之前，通天晓一直这么认为。

维修床被固定在一个方便的位置，扣住下肢的装置分向两边拉开通天晓的双腿，支撑躯干的床板被放平，但是腰部的位置又被抬起来些。通天晓平躺着，除了天花板和两侧看不见更多的范围。

挡板被拆下与接口被侵入几乎是同时发生的，一道陌生的电流在一瞬间窜过主线缆直接侵入了脑模块。伺服器以最快的速度向液压缸释放了重置信号，才总算控制住身体没有被激起猛然的颤抖。

叶片与对接通道的软金属一同在重置命令下放松了，那个抵上来的坚硬东西很轻易就被吞了一小段进去。重新桥接的感知信号发现了入侵者的存在，通天晓的系统收到一个难以置信的弹窗，询问他是否要下发释放润滑液的命令串——这是他从来不知道，但自作为精英卫队被创生就写在他程序里的一小行语句。

通天晓没办法描述这是什么感觉。停滞的年代究竟为专制者留了多少特权？他该不该庆幸自己的机体居然还有个无关情感也可以用接口取悦他人的功能？如果有足够的时间，他或许能把这些情绪整理成他为汽车人理想而战的有一份动力，但现在，每件事都让他无从应对。一直被保护在最隐蔽之处的神经触点每一纳秒都会炸开一个电涌，它们一起顺着神经电路挤上来，争先恐后砸碎在他的处理器里。通天晓能感觉到那些软金属的委屈，它们在谴责他的犹豫。

好吧，这不算逃避。通天晓说服自己。他回想起震荡波的“建议”：不要让没有意义的伦理观念影响对效率和风险的评估。

命令行确实地起效了。通天晓甚至可以听到液体被搅动的声音，难以想象，几塞秒前，他还不知道自己的身体可以分泌这种东西，可现在却能清晰地听见下面发出黏哒哒的咕噜声。他想，他做好准备被插了——这个确认本该是“我有能力应对接下来发生的事”的意思，可是，没有由来的，一种羞耻的情绪漫过了整个意识。

硬物拔出去的时候，通天晓不禁生出希望就此结束的侥幸。

而这个念头被紧接着捅进来的东西生生堵了回去。即使是从战场死里逃生的时候，通天晓都没有像现在这么感谢过自己的反射电路，一级缓存做出即时反馈，当即切断了发声器的供能线路，保证他没再给出比一个短促杂音更多的反应。与此同时，处理器得出另一个分析事实，尽管从来没有对接的经验，但他确信，刚才触动对接系统的不过是一个手指的试探，而现在这个全然不同的尺寸，才是真正的入侵者。

几次猛烈的挺动，而后，视野边缘那个咄咄逼人红色光镜离开了，霸天虎赞叹着侧过身，轻轻拍了拍通天晓的臀甲。为了承受军用品级别的撞击力，通天晓下意识收紧了大部分的咬合齿轮，可这种好像对待机械宠物的夸奖动作以另一种振幅把严阵以待的零件拍散了。不——通天晓芯下拒绝，如果不是已经下线了发声器，他可能就说出来了。但紧接着，就好像要证明控制自己别出声的抵抗多么徒劳，被又一阵电流推入高功率的换气系统立刻背叛了他。

“你们能想象吗？高尚的汽车人居然有这么██的接口！”浑浊的声音吐出一个通天晓创生以来从未听过的词，但他立刻知道了那是什么意思。霸天虎掐住了他的保护叶片，把接口往一边拉开，向身后的同僚展示着。一阵强光亮起来，穿过为了适应昏暗环境而开大的光圈，刺到通天晓毫无准备的感光部件上，差点把他的清洁液激出来。音频接收器里，几声短波信号的干扰音后，通天晓听到视频通讯中的对话。他们在把他的样子拍给别人看，为了拍得清楚些特地补了光，那个开视频的霸天虎骂了个脏词，对通讯另一端地人骂“你看到他润滑液的反光了吗？”

几个周期后，或许明天，通天晓明白了，现在的观众都会一个一个地来█他——他本能地在那个动词出现前删掉了它。房间里的人花了点时间商量放松的先后顺序，通天晓想，这可能是那些家伙看起来最不穷凶极恶的时候。

这就像在形容离子暴来之前的平静，通天晓无法忽视芯底阴郁又沉默的恐惧。人总是会恐惧未知的东西，他告诉自己，不过是对接而已，能有多糟——无意不尊重受害者——他从治安档案中找出最恶劣的轮奸，看着被丢在泥泞中的机体，安慰地想，这会有点疼，或许还有点无助，会受点伤，漏点能量液，这些事又不是没发生过，比这更糟的事都不能熄灭他的火种。

但折磨没有到来。很快，根本没有办法用经验做出准备的感觉将整个处理器淹没了。右臂焊在床板上的管线被猛地抻直，在被剧痛重启的安全模式下清醒过来，通天晓才发现关节不受控地想要扭动，他的主传动支架想把身体拉起来，这个动作扯到了手臂，最终停在一个背脊绷紧的状态，后腰以拱形从床上撑了起来。

在找到重新控制身体的办法前，他只能维持着这个状态颤抖着。运算芯片的排队行被乱码塞满了，但更多崩溃的数据串正在随着神经电路的电流节奏一潮一潮地堆进来。这是种强烈的……快感。通天晓很快领会了这一点。他的程序对于“精英卫队可能要履行的义务”鞠躬尽瘁，它从一开始就准备好了从各方面把非自愿的对接变得愉快。通天晓觉得，就好像有谁手把手地带他自己摸从没想过去碰的地方，让他自己摸着最敏感的神经触点阵列，循循善诱问他，学会了吗，这个地方被捅你就会开心。

你生来就是为了实现领袖的愿望。所以你必须是渴望被█的。

通天晓找到了那个询问他是否需要释出润滑液的弹窗的后台路径，在火种跳动频率进入警戒范围前，通过变形齿轮驱动附近的结构组织，将精英卫队流水线特产的小芯片掰了下来。

错误的冲动感迅速消减，霸天虎的每一次的撞击、摩擦都暴露出狰狞的本性。通天晓没有办法再编一个功率管制代码了，疼痛，从身上不同地方传来的不同的疼痛侵袭着他，恍惚好像又回到了铁堡围城最后的，每天都浸泡在滂沱酸雨中的日子，他的意识就像在战壕下一个个消失的火种，无论他怎么努力，都没办法在它们消失前抓到。他任由换气系发出哭嚎、颤危、到最后断断续续的气息声。

第五个人的时候，他的保护叶片折断了，和里面已经被磨破的软金属层一起流出能量液，润滑又好了一些。第八个人的时候，应该是油箱垫片关上了，霸天虎的交换液全都射在了甬道里，疼痛变得不再明显。通天晓不确定痛觉消失是不是好事，但他管不了那么多，他需要调整次级油箱的转化率，不然从伤口损失的能量只会让一切入不敷出。

**2.**

没过多久，在大部分人迎来第二轮（而少部分体验过很多次）的时候，一个逆来顺受的汽车人已经不再那么有趣了。霸天虎们尝试起更多的花样。

其中效果最明显的一点是电路增速剂。药品是震荡波从实验室随手抓来的，作用堪称立竿见影。从劳军活动开放以来，通天晓的房间从来人满为患。一开始，霸天虎们还会在不用的时候往里面塞个震荡波留在托盘里的器械，但现在，你随时都可以轻松插进去把油箱垫片撞开。总有人在用接口，这已经是这里最平常的事了。然后突然有一次，有谁在通天晓被操着的时候，把一管未经稀释的电路增速剂推了进去。那是他们第一次看见通天晓射出来，那之前，汽车人总是一副无论承受什么都无动于衷的样子。

不知道是不是汽车人都是这样，还是只有通天晓如此。那些从根本没有人关心的前挡板缝隙溢出的次级能量液几乎是透明的。他们这才多日以来第一次想起应该把汽车人的前挡板拆掉，打开看到的情景让人惊讶，那里面根本没有想象中在这机体积累的液垢，荧粉的半透明的次级能量液盛在里面，泡着根本没有充能的输出管，管子偶尔抖动地吐出个泡泡，液体就溢出来一些，顺着重力淌下来，在滴落的过程拉出一条难以捕捉的细线。

亮线织就的奇妙光学效果后面，混着能量液与交换液的小洞旖旎又颤巍。经历过上百次强奸的接口已经合不起来了，想要收紧而产生的颤动更像一种决心，一种汽车人才会拥有的东西，光是看到，就足以激励着每一颗霸天虎的火种去毁灭它。

新发现带来的振奋持续了接近两天，不同轮班的霸天虎陆陆续续地来，谁都想看一次坚不可摧的汽车人颤抖着过载是什么样。那数十个周期里，每一个人都像是慕名而来的真诚观众，等欣赏完美妙的公开演出，他们就尽情选购想要的纪念品。

有人俯下身吸吮了那些只带着淡淡粉色的漂亮交换液，然后另一个人发现，汽车人的表情竟然出现了难以言喻的微妙变化。好像，比起一些性爱的交流，这个汽车人更情愿被当成一个泄欲的玩具。霸天虎没有办法理解这是为什么。其实，通天晓自己也不知道为什么会有这种情绪，几天来，他已经接受了轮奸不过是一种形式独特的酷刑，霸天虎总要蹂躏点什么，他们比起他的火种舱更喜欢他的对接系统说不定还是个好消息。但输出管传来的触感却再次把危险的电涌推进了他的处理器。通天晓想拒绝这个。

这份恐惧没有逃过周围的虎视眈眈。霸天虎们没有放过这个暴露在外的弱点。他们从周围的器材中找到某种细长的工具，把它戳进汽车人输出管前端紧闭的孔径中。这个刺激引起了前所未有的剧烈挣扎，好几次探针刚刚插入就掉了出来。

不要，不要这么做——通天晓把头雕扭像一边，用难以察觉的动作比出唇形，他的发声器关掉很久了，所以不会发出任何失态的声音。不要，停下来，这里不行，拒绝的单词占满整个缓存，他只能一点点挑掉就算不发出声音也绝对不能说出口的哀求，把剩下的一点点输出掉。

探针插进去了，没有排到使用接口的霸天虎可以在先玩一下这个。捅得深一点，再飞快拔出来，操作好的话就会掉出亮晶晶的交换液。但这也很快被刮干净了。他们又从旁边剪了一根电线，开始进行在不同位置施加不同程度电击的游戏。某个一度在战乱中大发横财的霸天虎将这个游戏取名为金库开锁，引起一次剧烈的挣扎被称为就是找到了正确的点，成功的人可以多在接下来多操一段时间。

通天晓试着有偏向性地去收集感觉信息，把注意力集中在借口可以有效地屏蔽来自输出管的电流信号。军用品的管子很大，通天晓没办法看见，但它们总是能撞到最深的地方。通天晓担心油箱垫片会因此损坏，以致影响能量转化，在反复尝试后，他已经能有意识地控制阀门的开合。甬道的软金属会告诉他这次要承受多大的东西，如果必要，通天晓会在清空后直接打开次级油箱。已经超过对接范围的插入总是伴随着剧痛，一开始，通天晓感激疼痛让他清醒，但很快，痛觉就随着一次次撞击在陀螺仪里滚得天昏地暗，他在晕眩中休眠，又在电击或者操弄中醒过来。

**3.**

渐渐地，足够凄惨的境遇与伪装系统的读数让霸天虎相信，即使没有平衡锁，这个汽车人也不可能逃出他们的控制。将右臂上的断口切下来又再做了一次焊接后，他们把他放下了维修床。他们找到一个口枷，在接口排队过长的时候，为从来没学过什么叫耐心的霸天虎们提供一个备用方案。

长时间的平躺与消耗性的电路运载量把通天晓的机体损耗得摇摇欲坠，他甚至没办法很好地跪伏在地上。但这一点却为新分流的推广做出了极大贡献。霸天虎前一起插他，松弛的关节根本没有办法承受积蓄已久的发泄，只要一边稍微顶一下，汽车人就会把两个霸天虎的管子一起吞下去。

铁锈的味道刺激着喉咙。好像探知到通天晓对藏在前挡板下面的锈斑多有厌恶，霸天虎们开始要求他清理那些久积的污垢。次级能量液本来就不是什么优秀的燃料，实际上，通天晓到现在还是不能适应这种有点奇怪的转化效率，他实在不希望更多的杂质对能源造成干扰。他尽量让清理电解液的吞咽动作和插入喉咙那根管子的过载点分到不同的时间，霸天虎的侵略欲在此时成了一个优点，他们总是按着他的头雕把整根输出管插进去，直接在喉管里释放他们的次级能量液。霸天虎喜欢把他搞得汁液横流，更喜欢他按他们的命令趴在地上把滴落的液体舔干净的样子，这给了通天晓很多机会吐掉多余的电解液，再做一个阶段性的集中清理。

**4.**

然后，忽然有一天，终于有人发现了。“这不是通天晓吗？”一个霸天虎提出。

通天晓比对了已储存的声纹数据库，没有任何相符的记录。坏消息是，看样子已经有不是这个据点的霸天虎慕名而来了。好消息是，只是没资格在战场上留下记录的小卒又多了一个而已。

“你之前见过这个汽车人？”讨论就此开始。

“什么叫‘之前见过’！他是通天晓！那个通天晓！”

事情变得不一样了。甚至连正在动作的那个都停了下来。这段时间里，每个人都在享受侵犯一个光辉的汽车人的快感，但现在，这件事不一样了。那个涂装已经被次级能量液沾得斑斑点点，跪在昏暗房间里含他们管子的人，是擎天柱的副官。

这一次，没有任何刺激、没有任何外力，所有人都看到一股荧亮的次级能量液从通天晓的管子里涌了出来。

他们知道怎么驾驭他了。他们战士的双腿拉开，不知怜悯地操他的接口，把他压得蜷缩起来，然后贴着他的音频接收器，用他们的词汇定义他，在强暴的过程中对他说：“██，想想你的长官。”

通天晓没想，一次都没想。但他的机体每一次暗示到来时，都忠诚地过载了。

他终止伺服器反射，阻断了记忆模块调取，但什么用都没有。

“你想被你的长官█。”

霸天虎的低语像噩梦的灰烬——

“你想让你的长官对你为所欲为。”

——却在飞入他火种之时燃烧出过眼即逝的亮光。

**5.**

他们取掉了他的平衡手铐。

他会主动巴结他们，用灵活的手指套弄他们的管子，用腿环上他们的腰。

他们用一把磁轨炮象征性地威胁他，但他只会用金属软舌舔舐着枪管，探上身体，把被交换液斑点覆盖住的标志贴过来摩擦，取悦地啄食他们管线夹缝的锈点。

**6.**

通天晓咬断那一根传动管，用右臂架住因为处理器被切断而瘫软的机甲挡在身前，按着尸体的手指扣下扳机。


End file.
